<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warning! Crane Ahead! by Violettavonviolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246140">Warning! Crane Ahead!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet'>Violettavonviolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Polyship Bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Addiction, Attempt at Humor, Bingo, Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Feels, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Male Character, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Intervention, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, No serious addiction, Obsession, Origami, Polyamory, Steve Feels, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, but he probably shouldn't, but not really?, lets ignore everything after avengers, nothing bad ever, stuckony - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violettavonviolet/pseuds/Violettavonviolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...<br/>“Yes Tony, this is an intervention.“<br/>Steve said, without even a hint of humor in his tone, how weird.<br/>...<br/>“What are u talking about?, Did I do something wrong?“<br/>...<br/>“Tony, we are talking about the origami.“</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Avengers Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Polyship Bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warning! Crane Ahead!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bingo prompt fill: origami </p><p>Hey y'all im back! This is kinda a crackfic but also kinda not? I'm not sure. This fills the prompt Origami on my bingo card.  didn't know what to do with it at first, but now here we are, and this is an attempt at humor, but I'm not sure if it works or not.<br/>Also I've never held an intervention or was subject to one so all my knowledge of it comes from series' and movies. If anything is really wrong with the way I've written it, feel free to comment out down below.<br/>Update on When I fall in love will probably come tomorrow or the day after. Also I'm debating posting on other days then just Friday Saturday and Sunday, because I am currently at home and not to go out other the for groceries so I have a lot more time.<br/>I don't know yet though, anyway I'll stop rambling now, just a quick note, </p><p>No I have no idea when this plays out, because it makes in no timeline sense, lets just say, avengers happened but nothing afterwards, no Thanos but somehow Steve and Tony do find Bucky. anyway, here's the story:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony cursed silently, he had folded another origami crane out of the documents. It was a habit that had started long ago, probably around his third birthday.<br/>
He started  doing it when he was bored or had nothing to do. He took any papers available and folded them into tiny creatures and creations.<br/>
He didn’t throw them away either, no he just held onto them and hid them from his father. Nowadays, he kept all of them in a closet down in the workshop. </p><p> </p><p>The closet however, was slowly but surely filling up, and he would probably have to buy another one in maybe a month or two depending on the amount of origamis he did.<br/>
He folded everything from swans to tiny dragons and everything in between.<br/>
He mostly did it when he was nervous because it would hurt his image to bite his nails. Folding tiny things under the table, however? Nobody ever noticed. </p><p> </p><p>Right now, he was very nervous.<br/>
After all, he was getting married in two days to the two best people he had ever met.<br/>
There was still so much to do!<br/>
The boring meeting Pepper had blackmailed him to come to finally ended and Tony quickly shuffled out of the room and vanished to his workshop before any of the board members started asking him questions again. </p><p>He made a quick detour through the living area to get himself some good coffee before inventing. Surprisingly, everyone was gathered in the common room when he arrived.<br/>
“Hey, whats up? Whys everybody here? Is this an intervention?“ Nobody reacted to his joke, they all just stared at him with serious faces.<br/>
“Yes Tony, this is an intervention.“<br/>
Steve said, without even a hint of humor in his tone, how weird. </p><p>“Haha funny, ok now why are you really here?<br/>
Did I miss another team game night or something? I’m sorry.“<br/>
Still with the serious faces. Slowly, Tony had a thought.<br/>
“Wait, this isn’t actually an intervention, Is it? What for? Is it because of the coffee because I really can’t change that, daddy needs his fuel.“<br/>
Bucky grimaced. “Please don’t call yourself Daddy.“ Tony grinned,<br/>
“Ok I won’t. But maybe you will…“<br/>
Bucky very visibly cringed but didn’t comment any further and Tony was getting impatient,<br/>
“Come on guys. You’re killing me with the silence, say what you wanna say or don’t. I need to go down to the lab.“<br/>
His fingers itched for some paper to fold, but they would notice if he did. </p><p>“Tony, we all care about you very much, but this can no longer go on.“ “What are u talking about?, Did I do something wrong?“<br/>
Tony mentally went trough his behavior of the last few weeks, nothing out of the ordinary, well besides the fact that the amount of origami he folded tripled, but they surely weren’t talking about that, were they? </p><p> </p><p>“Tony, we are talking about the origami.“<br/>
Oh Shit, they were! How had they even noticed? He had always been very careful.<br/>
Steve stood up, and fixated his eyes on him.<br/>
“Bucky and I were down in your lab a few months ago, we wanted to surprise you. Guess what we found instead? Your complete desk was full of cranes!<br/>
That was two days before you proposed to us. Since then, every time we went down to the lab whilst you weren’t there, we found more and more of them.“<br/>
Shit, Tony hadn’t thought of that when he had granted them access to the lab even if he wasn’t there.“Your point being? Who says that I made them?“<br/>
Everyone, every single one of the damn avengers rolled their eyes AT HIM at the same time.<br/>
Hey, that was his thing! </p><p>“Tonyyyy, do you really expect us to believe that they aren’t yours? Who else should have made them?“ Tony crossed his arms, feeling a bit like a toddler shortly before throwing a tantrum. Did they know how ridiculous they sounded? “Well, maybe DUM-E likes to make them-“, Bruce interrupted before he could go on a long rant about DUM-E’s sensors, “Tony, we know it was you.“<br/>
Feeling particularly like a grown up, Tony snapped,<br/>
“Ok you’ve got me. I like to fold little paper figures in my free time. And? Whats the harm?“ Steve sighed exasperatedly,“Tony, you don’t just do it in your free time, and you certainly not just like it.“ Before Tony could say anything in his defense, Bucky said,<br/>
“Yeah doll, this isn’t just a hobby. Do you know what happened when we asked how many origamis you made in the last six months?“ Tony swallowed soundly, he didn’t know but he was kind of afraid of the answer. “He said about 1142. 1142 origamis in the last six months, Tony!<br/>
Thats not a hobby anymore, thats an obsession, an addiction!“ </p><p>Of course, Clint had to add his own bit to it.<br/>
“Yeah, dude thats a lot of paper. Where do you even keep them? Or do you just throw them away? Thats seems like a waste of paper.“<br/>
“Nah, I keep them all, i have a closet downstairs -“ the other half of the sentence was muttered into Tonys beard.<br/>
“What was that last part?“ Natasha pressed.<br/>
“-Andinahouseinmalibuandmaybealsoinafewgalleriesaroundtheworld“<br/>
Tony repeated so fast, nobody understood a word.<br/>
“Now again, but understandable“ Steve practically ordered. </p><p>“I also store them in a house in Malibu and have a few of the better ones anonymously in a few art galleries.“<br/>
They all looked shocked. “Excuse me please, di you just say that you have a house for your origami?“ “It’s only a small one!“ Tony weakly protested, fully aware of the ridiculousness of the statement. </p><p>“Tony! You. Have. A. House. For. Your. Origamis. Are you kidding me?“<br/>
Bruce asked, somehow managing to maintain a serious face, whilst Clint next to him had given up and was curling in laugher. If he said it like that, it did sound kinda worrying, maybe he could understand them a bit. </p><p>“Well, green bean, you might have never been to a board meeting before, but I can say in my own experience, it is boring. So boring in fact that there is no other solution then folding origamis under the table.“ Steve looked cute, so scandalized. </p><p>“So you aren’t doing this in your free time, which might I add you could very much spent with your fiancees instead of in a lab, you are doing this at meetings, board meetings of your company?“ Tony lazily scratched his nose,<br/>
“Well, what else am I supposed to do?“<br/>
“Listen, you should listen Tony. The stuff those meetings are about is important.“, Steve looked as if somebody had just drowned his cat, it was actually kinda funny. </p><p>“Important, imsnortant, you might have never been in a board meeting but its mostly rich white old dudes trying to earn even more money. Whats going on in there isn’t important, its a competition of ‚how can we get more money then we already have, without moving a finger.‘“</p><p>Natasha raised a brow, “Thats actually a pretty accurate description“ Tony was surprised. “Are you agreeing with me? Oh wow, thats a first.“ “And I’m already regretting it“</p><p>Bucky hawked a little next to Hawkeye, (pun intended), effectively bringing the intervention back on topic. “Doll, Sweetheart, I understand how boring those meeting can be, and I won’t tell you to listen to them, you and your company has been just fine without it-“<br/>
“Bucky!“<br/>
Steve slapped Bucky’s arm lightly who ignored it and just kept talking<br/>
“-As I was saying, before I was so crudely interrupted, you will have to limit the amount of origamis you fold.<br/>
However, because both Steve and I have realized that origami is an essential part of your day to day life,  we decided that we’re going to redecorate the wedding a little.“<br/>
That was very unexpected but not bad in and on itself, but Tony knew that something was going to come next that he wouldn’t like so much, the shit eating grin on Bucky’s face was indication enough. </p><p>“I’ve talked with Jarvis, who has already organized a few of you larger pieces to be shipped in tomorrow, but theres also going to be a slightly smaller change -. “<br/>
Bucky pause for dramatic effect<br/>
“-you are now responsible to fold about three hundred origamis of your choice as table decoration, and no, you can’t use any of the old ones.“ </p><p>That was even more unexpected, and seemed a little counter productive, and when Tony told them that, Steve finally seemed to have regained his humor when he said,<br/>
“Well you’ll have to prepare because you are so not doing that on our honeymoon, as I think you’ll be sufficiently occupied.“<br/>
Coming from Steve such a declaration was a bit unusual, and Tony even blushed a little. </p><p>“Ok, I’ll try to fold less origamis. You can count this intervention successful. “</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! Did you like it, or do you have any additional thoughts on it? Then please leave a comment down below, reading those is the most human interaction I have rn outside my parents.<br/>Fun fact I did a few simple calculations and apparently tony folded about 75000to 80000 origami’s in his life, as he is I think about 36 in the story <br/>Anyway, I am not sure about the next chapter of when I fall in love but it should probably comeuppance tomorrow, and if it doesn't then next week Friday. Maybe I will post another fanfic in between though. So stay tuned for that!<br/>I'm out,<br/>bye<br/>Vio</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>